Biker Mice From Mars: Riding Free
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Charlie’s little cousin, Alex, is sent to live with her, but Modo’s nephew, Rimfire is sent to live with them too! Things are going to get pretty interesting for the Biker Mice, with more family members on the way who knows what mayhem will occur?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, no one has looked at my other Biker Mice fanfic, so I hope that if you like this one you'll look at the other, please!**

**Charlie's little cousin, Alex, is sent to live with her, but Modo's nephew, Rimfire is sent to live with them too! Things are going to get pretty interesting for the Biker Mice, with more family members on the way who knows what mayhem will occur?**

**Biker Mice from Mars: Riding Free**

(Chap 1: Secrets)

"Please!" the girl on the other end of the line begged. "I've got no where else to go." the guys watched Charlie as she tried to calm the girl down, a worried expression on her face. The guys didn't know who she was talking to, but they gathered that she knew her. Who ever it was, she wasn't from Chicago, the accent was English.

"Ok, when can you get here?"

"Is tomorrow too soon?"

"Tomorrow's fine, I have to warn you though, there are some things that you may find a little strange."

"I'm fine with that, you know me, I'm into weird stuff. I'll be on the plain soon and on my way. I should be there by… 11:00 at night in your time. See you."

"By." Charlie liked at the three mice in front of her.

"What's goin' on?" Throttle asked.

"It's my little cousin… well, I say little, she's 14, but she's all alone. Her parents… my family, died in a fire a while ago, she's all alone. I'm the only one who can look after her. If I don't she'll be put into care."

"Your not going to tell her about us are you?"

"Well it's a little hard to keep you a secret. She'll be living here and with me. I just need to make sure that she behaves and stays out of the fights. Don't worry guys, everything's going to be fine."

"I'm not too sure." Modo spoke up. "I just got a call from Rimfire. He's being sent here to live with us, he's gonna get himself into trouble. Without a bought."

"Yea, well, like Charlie said, we just have to think of a way to keep them safe, but until then we better wait 'till they get here." alien

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex sighed as she seared out of the window. The plane was miles up in the sky, nearing the darkening city of Chicago, the first dusting of snowflakes of the year just starting to float by. The first snows of winter… or it was for the Windy City, everywhere in England, besides where she lived, where drowning in snow.

When the plane landed and she walked out, she was grateful for her jumper, as a wall of ice cold wind blasted her. Her black hair, which came just below her shoulders, blew out behind her.

She waved to her cousin who was waiting. "Charlie!" she called as she ran into her, the two hugged before walking to her house. "So what's the weird thing that you where telling me about?"

"Well, have you been watching the news lately?"

"Yea. To think that those Biker Mice have been here the hole time, now there saving everyone…. Wait, you don't mean…"

"What?"

"You know them?" Alex raised an eyebrow, her cola-black eyes catching the light from the streetlamps.

"Well… yea. I want you to meet them."

"Wow! This is so cool! Let me guess, you want me to stay out of trouble?"

"If there is any, then yes." Charlie spoke as she opened the door to a, refurbished Last Chance Garage.

"And I'm sure we'll tell you the same." Alex jumped slightly at the voice, she could see three mice sitting on a couch.

"Wow! This is weird." Alex shook her head, sleepiness clouding her vision. "Oh! My head. My body clock's on the blink."

"I think I'd better get you to your room. You can meet the guys properly tomorrow."

**Sorry if this one was a little lame, I always say it, but it's true, but I'm rubbish at starting a story. Hope you like the next one!**


	2. Chap 2: Rimfire

**Ok, hopefully this is where everything gets a little better. The character of Kenna is sort of based on Dren from Mew Mew Power. Just so you know. Enjoy!**

(Chap 2: Rimfire)

A few days had passed since Alex's arrival, and things are quiet. Much too quiet for the mice's liking. They thought that Limburger was up to something. Alex wasn't sure. She lay in her bed, tossing and turning, the death of her family playing in her dreams.

_Alex was dressed in a black, medieval style dress. It was a family reunion. The theme was a medieval feast. Most of the females had come as princesses and queens and the men as kings and knights. Alex had dressed how a person back in the medieval times, thought a sorceress would dress. Her black hair let down, a silver circlet tiara with a large purple jewel in the centre, silver beads tied along the few braids in her hair. Her dress was mostly black, but there were purple laces on the corset and the trim of the dress. A makeshift wand was in her hand. It was made of a fairly thick, hard stick, a shard of clear quartz at the tip, and it looked rather realistic._

_She spent the time to talk to some children her own age, but she was never good at making friends, mostly due to the fact that she mentioned that she believes in things like aliens and ghosts and other strange creatures. Charlie wasn't there, so she decided to talk to her mum. But not long before the end of the party there where sounds of crashing and screaming from the kitchen, blood seeping through under the doors._

_A boy with fiery red hair, blue eyes, wearing a green t-shirt and black, baggy jeans flew out, tackling Alex to the floor. His fingers grew into claws, his eyes turning yellow, his ears became furry and pointy, a long, bushy tail stuck out from behind him. "Kenna!" Alex glared at the boy, kicking him away into a wall. She aloud herself to transform. Her eyed went from cola-black to glass-green, the pupil slitting like a cat's eye. An orange and black striped tail sprouted and her ears moved and changed shape, striped with the same colours as her tail. Her hair became highlighted with orange._

"_Well, well. Who's a cute kitten?" Kenna cooed._

"_I'm not a cat, I'm a tiger, and you know it, so don't you 'kitty cat' me!" Alex snarled, kicking him over. "And your just an annoying Aye-Aye." The fight didn't last long. She kicked Kenna into a torch and the building was set alight._

"_You've made your grave kitty. I guess I'll see you in hell." and with that Kenna flew away._

_Alex tried to get everyone out, but they where choked by the smoke. Without a choice, she leaped through a broken window and transformed back into a normal person…_

"CRASH!" Alex shot up in her bed, panting and shaking in a cold sweat. She quickly got up and looked out of the window. The guys where outside with Charlie, and what seemed to be another mouse.

"What's goin' on?" then she noticed a small ship, which looked more like an escape pod, sitting in a crater caused by the impact. "What happened?"

"Rimfire happened." Throttle answered.

"Oh?" she spoke as she jumped down from the window and made her way towards the group. She spotted the other mouse. He was about a year older than her, with gray fur and black hair streaked with orange.

"This is Rimfire, Modo's nephew." Throttle introduced. "Rimfire, this is Alex."

"Hi." she smiled.

"What's a girly like you doin' around here? I mean, I know what Charlie's like, but you?" Rimfire raised and eyebrow.

"Well _excuse_ me, hot-shot. Nice start, two seconds and your already up in my grill, _very_ smooth." she walked past Rimfire, who could have sworn he saw her eyes flash green and her pupils slit for a split second.

"Where you goin' Alex?" Alex didn't stop or turn round to answer Throttles question.

"Walking as far away from that bozo as I can." soon she was out of sight.

"Very nice. Couldn't you keep your mouth shut for a couple of minutes." Modo sighed.

"She'll get over it." Vinnie spoke up. "She always does."

"Guess your right. But you have to try to get along. I'm giving you a job." Throttle turned to Rimfire. "Charlie can handle the danger we're in, as we know, but, even though she's not much younger than you, we don't know if Alex is. We need you to look after her, keep her away from danger."

"You mean I have to be, like, a body guard for her? Ok, I'll do it."

**Sorry it Rimfire was a little out of character, but I couldn't think of anything. Hope you liked it. Plz Read and Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
